Drabble Collection
by Gabbeh
Summary: /Sasu&Saku/ Entry 4: Waiting- When you smiled you had my undivided attention, when you laughed I had an urge to laugh with you, when you cried I had an urge to hold you, when you said you loved me, for some unexplainable reason...you had my heart forever.
1. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**DRABBLE COLLECTION**

**By: Gabbeh**

**-**

**Entry 1 – Letting Go**

**Sakura POV**

-

_Giving up doesn't always mean you're weak_

_Sometimes it just means you're strong enough to let go_

-

Did you ever have that feeling that everything was just right? That finally, things were falling into place?

That's what I felt when Sasuke came back.

Things couldn't have been better. And although it's close to impossible for him to show emotions as he had in his early childhood, he was still Sasuke. I wouldn't have him any other way. He made me happy, and for me, that was enough.

But happiness doesn't always last forever.

Sometimes I wonder what could have been. If Itachi hadn't massacred his clan. If Sasuke remained grounded to his decision not to let revenge cloud his mind anymore. Things could have turned out differently.

But what if's and what could have been's can never change the past, could they?

I'll always remember that night when he left me for the second time. Maybe he'll come back – but when? I doubt that I'll ever stop waiting for him. But how long was that going to take? It hurt just to think about it.

The second time was harder than the first. We came through so much already. Those memories can never be taken away.

And besides, it's hard to forget someone you know you'll always remember.

That night held a lot of sadness for me. As well as many other things. Pain. Weakness. Regret. But there was also something else that outshined the others.

Hope.

Because this night was different from the first.

He promised to come back. And I could never doubt the truth in his eyes.

Nor could I doubt the sincerity of his next action.

Subtly, as if giving me the room to pull away if I desired – he kissed me gently on the lips. And before he could step away, I kissed him back.

My mind was hazy and my eyes were closed, but there are some things about this that I'll always remember.

What it felt like to have his hand on my cheek, as if memorizing the planes of my face. The other was on my back, gently rubbing up and down.

My own hands weaving around his hair and his neck, holding them tightly – because I knew, it was almost time to let go.

And the taste of salt on our lips as tears cascaded down my face.

But the most amazing thing is that the tears weren't only mine.

They were also his.

-

_A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water_

_but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face_

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** I guess this is where I can put practically any thought I have without needing to make a whole new story about it. Haha what do you guys think? :P

**- Gabbeh  
**


	2. Perspective

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**DRABBLE COLLECTION**

**By: Gabbeh**

**-**

**Entry 2 – Perspective  
**

**Naruto POV**

-

_Love isn't about finding the perfect person_

_It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly_

-

Sasuke-teme,

You are an idiot.

Don't even think about using your Katon no Jutsu to burn this parchment up because it's going to be your loss, not mine.

Sakura-chan _loves _you. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that. In fact, you're one selfish bastard to take advantage of it.

You don't deserve her. After everything she did for you, after all she had been through just so that you can be where you are today – you still treat her like crap.

To get into your thick and dark over-sized head, here's a list for you. It doesn't even equal to half of what you say, but hopefully it's enough to open your eyes to reality. Like it or not, time's running out. And if you don't do anything about it…

You'll lose her, Sasuke.

-

She dresses up all cute and pretty every time you take her out on a date – a lousy one, though she never seems to mind. This is her way of keeping you interested and so that your eyes are locked solely on her. Yet you never seem to notice, and she gets hurt and upset that all her time and effort were put to waste.  
**You call her insecure.**

She holds on to you like she's never letting you go. This is her way of telling your numerous fangirls that she's lucky that she has you, and no, you're not available. This annoys you and you remind her that she was one of them a few years ago. She just plasters a smile on her face and holds your hand a little tighter.  
**You call her clingy.**

She calls you the sweetest nicknames, or ones that only you two will understand. This is her way of saying how special you are, and that there's nobody else in this world like you. You would just call her Sakura, because anything but that was too sweet and romantic for you – and you are neither of those things. She gets disappointed.  
**You call her shallow and jealous.**

She checks up on you, making sure you made it home safely or that you're not getting yourself into any kind of trouble on your missions. She carefully heals your wounds, exerting all her chakra even though she's exhausted from a long day at the hospital. This is her way of showing how often she thinks about you and that she worries constantly because that's how much she cares.  
**You say she's nagging.**

She never shows it, but she cries when you say something hurtful. You saw her alone in her bed one night, tears streaming down her face, totally unaware that you were there. You contemplate that you are the only person who had the ability to make her cry as much as this.  
**You call her overly sensitive and emotional.**

She loves you more than you love her. This is her way of dealing with the fact that your relationship will never be like what she wanted, but she is willing to make room for more love and some changes. You push her away.  
**You call her dramatic and annoying.**

**-**

If you're smart, and not really the bastard you pretend you are – let go of your pride because frankly, it's not doing you any good.

Admit that you love her.

What have you got to lose? She practically offers her heart to you every single day and you're a fool if you continue to pass this up. Sooner or later, she'll get tired of waiting, of hoping that you'll ever love her back.

And I hate to see both of you get hurt.

Because, like it or not – I'm still your best friend. And seriously, I did not risk my life dragging your sorry ass back in Konoha for you to just throw your future away.

She's your future Sasuke.

You're blind not to see it.

If you've read this far, and still have that big ice cube around your heart, go ahead. Keep on calling her the insecure, clingy, jealous, nagging, overly sensitive, annoying girl. That's all she is to you anyway, right?

She will soon be much happier in the arms of someone who actually deserves her.

And you'll be left alone.

Wishing you had never let her go.

-

NARUTO UZUMAKI

Future Hokage of Konoha

Believe it!

-

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of separation_

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please note that I got this idea from some random site. I just edited and added things. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments are very much appreciated.

Thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter:

**Kurai hi, whyhellothere, Bored Konoha Kunoichi and Sakuraangel1327**

**- Gabbeh  
**


	3. Only You

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**DRABBLE COLLECTION**

**By: Gabbeh**

**-**

**Entry 3 – Only You**

**3rd Person POV**

-

_Sometimes we put too much passion on the biggest dreams and priorities in life_

_That we fail to love the smallest pleasures from simple things_

_We search so much for the right choices_

_For the right paths to walk through_

_For the right time_

_And for the right reasons_

_But life isn't about searching for the things that can be found_

_It is about letting the unexpected happen_

_And finding things you never searched for_

-

Uchiha Sasuke was someone who wanted everything to be executed specifically the way he planned it.

If he wanted it. He got it.

That's why all his enemies, including his psychopath brother, are now six feet under, rotting in hell. His first goal was now complete.

There was no room for errors. Neither was there a reason for hesitation.

So why was he hesitating now? In his second goal that was in no way as life-threatening as the first.

_(In fact- isn't it supposed to be life-giving?)_

All he had to do was get a girl who was willing—

_(and that would be easy enough. His fan club looked like it doubled ever since he got back.)_

—but of course deep in his mind, he knew it couldn't be just anyone. It had to be a girl who was worthy enough to carry his child. An Uchiha never settled for second-best. She had to be the epitome of a good mother.

_(not those skanks who threw themselves at him.)_

He knew.

It had to be _her._

He didn't want anyone else to bear his children. Because she was the perfect kunoichi.

That was the only reason why he chose her.

There were no feelings involved. Because in his twenty years of living, he never thought his wife had to be someone he loved.

_(So why couldn't he think straight whenever she was near him? With his heart pounding like it was out of control?)_

And he hated it.

Because he was always in control of his feelings.

But whenever she smiled, he couldn't resist the urge to smirk.

Whenever she cried, he couldn't help but feel like he had to do anything, just so she would feel better.

Whenever she laughed, he couldn't avert his eyes from her beaming face.

And whenever she said thank you, he thought he would do everything,_ anything_- just so she could say those words to him again.

_(It scared him.)_

Because things weren't going as he had planned.

And he realized his second goal was harder than the first.

He couldn't force her to love him. And he was sure she was the type.

A hopeless romantic who wanted to marry the man of her dreams. The one who could make her happy. The one who held her heart.

And he was none of those things.

Quite the contrary, really.

Who could love a man like him?

So he decided to find someone else. No emotions attached, like he had originally planned.

Because he could not—

_(and will never)_

—force himself upon her.

He had let her go.

So why was he there, standing outside her door at 11 o'clock in the evening?

Without a plan. Without a single bloody idea what the hell he was going to do.

And when she opened the door—

_(With her eyes beaming at him, the usual smile on her face)_

—he couldn't help but take her into his arms and throw caution to the wind.

He asked her a single question.

_(Will you be my girlfriend?)_

His second goal was going to take longer to complete than what he originally thought.

But that was alright.

_(Of course, you bastard. I thought you'd never ask.)_

She was worth it.

-

So in the end, things didn't go exactly as he planned.

Because he never intended to fall in love.

But he fell for her anyway.

And as he held her that night, he thought…

He liked it better this way.

_-_

_You cannot discover new oceans _

_unless you have the courage to lose sight of the shore_

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed it. Comments are very much appreciated :)

Thank you so much for reviewing:

**Crescent-Vampiress, MYinnerNINJA, -SxS-, switchitt, cuh-ris-tee-nuh and fuu-nk**

**- Gabbeh**


	4. Waiting

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**DRABBLE COLLECTION**

**By: Gabbeh**

**-**

**Entry 4 – Waiting**

**Alternate Universe**

**3rd Person POV**

-

_the world longest distance isn't life or death _

_but me standing in front of you_

_and you not knowing how much I love you_

-

Sasuke didn't know how it all started.

All he knew was that whenever _she_ stayed with him, his heart speeded up like it was in a stupid marathon.

He didn't like it at all.

She was his childhood friend.

_(and they saw each other grow up. He saw her in diapers for pete's sake.)_

Friends do _not_ fall in love.

And they were no exception.

-

'Sasuke-kun, I want ice cream!'

He just grunted and continued playing his video game.

'Sasuke-kun...'

'Why don't you go ask the maid to get it for you.'

'But I want you to go with me!'

'...'

'...'

'Fine.'

She smiled.

And he ended up paying for her ice cream.

-

'Sasuke-kun, will you build a snowman with me?'

'No.'

'And why not?'

'Because it's a waste of time.'

'No! It's fun!'

'...'

'Please?'

'Fine. Only 10 minutes.'

They ended up playing outside for more than an hour.

She wanted play with snowballs and show him how to make a snowangel.

He let her.

-

She was crying.

'What happened to you?'

'Sasuke-kun, I th-think I h-have a booboo.'

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

'What?'

She just cried harder and pointed at her bruised leg.

He frowned and inspected it.

'Don't worry, it'll stop hurting soon.'

And he gave her a piggyback ride home.

-

He was sleepy.

And the damn phone wouldn't stop ringing.

After much effort on his part, he picked it up and answered.

'Sasuke-kun...sorry to bother you. I can't sleep.'

He groaned.

_She called for this?_

'Why don't you call Ino?'

'But she's sleeping already and she wouldn't answer the phone.'

_Smart girl,_ he thought, cursing himself for even answering.

But he ended up talking to her until she fell asleep on him anyway.

-

'Sasuke! Want to grab a bite after school?'

He narrowed his eyebrows and ignored the tug in his heart.

Because he wasn't Sasuke-kun anymore.

Someone else had that attached to his name now.

For the first time, he wasn't the first on her list.

It wasn't supposed to affect him this much.

But it did.

-

Of course she was going to go with her boyfriend to prom.

And he preferred to go alone...denying all the offers other girls gave him.

She berated him about that, saying he should have accepted at least one. Him, of all people should have a date for prom.

'Come on, all the girls want to go with you!'

He just shrugged and gave her his usual answer.

'You're annoying.'

Because he knew one girl who didn't.

-

It turns out it was a good thing he didn't plan on bringing anyone.

Because her boyfriend became her ex the day before the special night.

He was the first one she went to, crying her eyes out.

All he could do was hold her, and assure her that everything was going to be okay.

Neither of them went to prom alone.

They went together.

And after the night ended, neither of them regretted it.

She started calling him Sasuke-kun again.

-

'Sasuke-kun. You know I love you right?'

He knew that.

And he also knew she didn't love him like he wanted her to.

So he'll keep waiting.

Only for her, because he could never imagine himself with anyone else.

-

'Sasuke-kun...I think I love you.'

'I knew that years ago.'

She smiled and punched him in the arm playfully.

'Not that way. I just feel that tug in my chest. Did you ever have that feeling?'

And he smirked.

Because he started feeling that years ago. And he felt it every single time he was with her.

'Aa.'

-

Finally...

She loved him the way he wanted her to.

And the wait was worth it.

_-_

_when you smiled you had my undivided attention_

_when you laughed I had an urge to laugh with you_

_when you cried I had an urge to hold you_

_and when you said you loved me_

_for some unexplainable reason..._

_you had my heart forever_

-

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, that seemed rushed and really messy, but I had to get that out of my system. I might delete and start over once I get the inspiration again. What do you guys think? :)

Thank you so much for reviewing:

**Baiorin, avenger101, Crescent-Vampiress, MYinnerNINJA, Bored Konoha Kunoichi, roxnroll and ramblingninny **

**- Gabbeh**


End file.
